


Svelarsi

by hapworth



Series: Writober 2018 [8]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, FTM Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Trans Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Writober 2018
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-27 22:49:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16228913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hapworth/pseuds/hapworth
Summary: Solo con il tempo, aveva compreso che non era così, ma che era invece il suo modo di essere.





	Svelarsi

**Author's Note:**

> **Importante:** Prima di tutto ho una premessa doverosa da fare: la storia che segue è stata scritta su un tema importante, ma ho scelto arbitrariamente di trattarlo in modo leggero e non approfondito o dandogli il peso di un argomento di tale portata. Questa scelta è stata fatta per semplice rispetto e per il fatto che non mi sento ancora pronta a trattare in modo *profondo* l'argomento del disturbo di identità di genere e per evitare di scrivere cavolate o di essere pressapochista, ho deciso di rendere l'argomento meno pesante nella storia per quanto centrale.  
>  Solo questo, chiedo perdono se qualcuno dovesse sentirsi offeso dalla mia scelta di semplificare molto la cosa, non è questa la mia intenzione.  
> Dunque niente, auguro una buona lettura a chi vorrà leggere!
> 
> Questa fanfiction partecipa al “ _[Writober](https://fanwriters.wordpress.com/2018/09/25/write-write-writober/)_ ” indetto da [Fanwriter.it](https://fanwriters.wordpress.com/)!  
>  **Prompt:** hurt/comfort (blue list)

Erwin era convinto che spesso il passato avesse modi misteriosi di ritornare nella vita delle persone. C'era un momento per ogni cosa, un destino in qualche strano modo, che accomunava le persone e che, in tal modo, garantiva alle stesse  _ciò che meritavano_.  
Non aveva mai avuto la certezza di cosa lo aspettasse, né tantomeno si era mai arrogato il diritto di pensare che nella sua vita poteva meritare qualcosa di meglio degli altri; aveva vissuto e aveva sempre dato prerogativa al proprio buon senso e alla propria coscienza quando si era trattato di prendere delle decisioni.  
Le proprie scelte avevano avuto un peso e, in parte, anche il proprio atteggiamento.  
Pertanto, trovarsi in un bar quella sera non era una coincidenza, così come non lo era il fatto che stesse parlando con un ragazzo con quel genere di intenzioni.  
«Mi stai dicendo che ti piace quella merda? Sul serio?» la voce di Levi era greve, un po' acuta a volte, ma gli piaceva quando parlava. Lo aveva visto muoversi nel locale subito, con quel corpo apparentemente minuto, ma che nascondeva decisamente della forza inaspettata – Mike gli aveva detto che era uno di quelli che, a volte, aiutava i buttafuori a togliere di mezzo le persone problematiche.  
«Beh, sì. Insomma, l'arte contemporanea ha il suo fascino.» rispose. La loro discussione era leggera, ma chiaramente interessata. Erwin non amava girare per locali, ma quella sera aveva deciso di fare uno strappo alla regola per via del fatto che aveva  _davvero_  voglia di conoscere qualcuno. Qualcuno di diverso.  
La sua vita aveva sempre seguito un percorso lineare per certi aspetti.  
Conosceva un discreto numero di persone e, spesso, era tra quelle persone che aveva cominciato a “scegliere”, per così dire, con chi uscire; per lui era assolutamente difficile avere un rapporto con sconosciuti. Al liceo aveva provato, ma non era andata molto bene: non era rimasto minimamente coinvolto né sentimentalmente, né fisicamente, tanto da fargli credere di avere qualcosa che non andava.  
Solo con il tempo, aveva compreso che non era così, ma che era invece il suo modo di essere.  
Levi sembrava essere l'eccezione – o forse no, solo gli sembrava di conoscerlo da sempre.  
«Sul serio, non capisco. Per me è tutta roba senza il minimo senso... Scarabocchi per di più. Ricordo di essere andato in gita una volta in Spagna... Quel museo con i quadri di Dalì e Goya, famoso anche per l'enorme quadro di Picasso, quello sul bombardamento.»  
«Il  _Guernica_?» Levi annuì, bevendo un sorso del proprio cocktail alla menta. «Quello. Era in questa stanza enorme, un quadro immenso. Mi ero preparato ad avere un forte impatto emotivo... Insomma, i professori continuavano a menarcela sul “capolavoro assoluto” e roba simile.» spiegò quello, passandosi la mano tra i capelli scuri e corti, scostando la frangia dalla propria fronte.  
Erwin lo guardava, gli occhi azzurri catturati dalle sue dita sottili e bianche, anche in quella semi-oscurità in cui il locale sembrava avere quel tipo di atmosfera sensuale – o forse era solo lui a vederla così.  
«E... Niente. Il nulla. Mi sono anche sentito in colpa sulle prime, perché tutti i miei compagni erano estasiati. Io vedevo solo... Un mucchio di scarabocchi neri su una tela bianca gigantesca. Non vedevo la città bombardata, né i volti delle persone. Erano righe a casaccio. Da quel momento ho capito che Picasso e artisti del genere non facevano per me.»  
«Niente Cubismo quindi.» Levi lo guardò come se stesse parlando una lingua diversa, ma annuì, probabilmente colto da qualche reminiscenza delle scuole e delle lezioni di arte.  
«L'impressionismo invece mi piace, Monet per esempio. O Van Gogh. Mi danno una bella sensazione.»  
Erwin rise, osservando il proprio bicchiere di birra ancora all'inizio; ne toccava il vetro, giocando con le goccioline create dalla differenza di temperatura tra ambiente e liquido ambrato. Sollevò nuovamente lo sguardo su Levi, alzando appena le spalle. «Credo che non sia così strano... Io non sopporto i ritratti, per esempio.»  
Levi lo stava guardando; aveva un timido e appena accennato sorriso sul viso, mentre teneva tra le dita il proprio bicchiere ormai quasi finito. «Senti... Perché non finisci quella birra?»  
Erwin avvampò a quella nota, conscio in modo quasi imbarazzante di ciò che l'altro uomo stava cercando di trasmettergli e che era nell'aria da quando si erano avvicinati con una stupida battuta che lui neppure ricordava.  
«Non vorrei affrettare le cose.» ammise, sincero. Uscito da una relazione seria durata due anni, aveva paura di legarsi nuovamente: Levi, chiara eccezione alla sua predilezione per le persone che conosceva bene, sembrava avere la chiave di volta per renderlo nervoso, ansioso e desideroso al tempo stesso. Un mix decisamente pericoloso, considerando che malgrado la loro esplicita affinità, potessero non avere lo stesso tipo di atteggiamento nei confronti di un'eventuale approfondimento della conoscenza.  
«Mh... Uscito da una brutta storia?»  
Erwin sospirò. «Già. Due anni, ma ci conoscevamo da cinque. E fa parte della mia compagnia di amici.»  
«Bella merda, ma capisco il genere.»  
Erwin lo guardò; aveva usato un tono basso e apparentemente afflitto, come se condividessero la stessa situazione o, comunque, avessero uno stato d'animo comune. «Anche tu?»  
«Sì, ma la mia situazione è sicuramente diversa. Stavamo insieme da solo qualche settimana... Credo. O forse voleva solo scoparmi, non lo so sinceramente.» mormorò, mentre finiva con un ultimo sorso il proprio bicchiere. «E nemmeno mi interessa.»  
«Capisco... Mi dispiace.» Levi alzò le spalle, chiaro segno di disinteresse – o forse voleva solo apparire tale. «A me no, si è solo dimostrato quello che era. Lo sapevo già.»  
Erwin non sapeva bene cosa dire, anche perché non aveva mai apprezzato le persone  _cattive_ , per così dire. Levi era chiaramente, invece, attratto da quel tipo di persone. O, più semplicemente, doveva averne incontrate moltissime.  
Aveva un abbigliamento sportivo, scuro come i suoi capelli e un interessantissimo orecchio argentato all'orecchio sinistro con un disegno simile a un'ala racchiusa in uno scudo. Gli piaceva, gli stava bene.  
Solo in quel momento Erwin si rese conto che, ancora, non aveva bevuto un solo sorso di birra, così rimediò prendendone uno generoso. Il sapore amaro, ma buono gli scese lungo la gola e lo rinfrescò, prima che posasse nuovamente il bicchiere sul tavolino.  
  
Non avrebbe saputo dire come fosse finito in quella situazione. O meglio, lo sapeva bene, ma preferiva far finta di no.  
Lui e Levi si stavano baciando nel suo appartamento. Baci voraci, umidi e carichi di desiderio.  
Erwin non riusciva a credere che stesse succedendo, principalmente perché non era mai successo prima, eppure ricordava di essere stato lui quello a proporre di andare a casa sua. Era bastato lo sguardo color grigio perla di Levi, sottile e brillante, per indurlo a fare quella domanda che gli mordeva la lingua per poter uscire.  
Levi era di fronte a lui, i corpi che si sfioravano solo leggermente se non le loro bocche. Era bello; Levi gli teneva le mani strette alla giacca beige e lo tirava verso il basso, i piedi rialzati per poter arrivare meglio alla giusta altezza data la loro notevole disparità. Gli piaceva anche quello, gli piaceva da morire.  
Quando si staccarono, Levi gli rilasciò la presa sulla giacca, distogliendo solo per un attimo lo sguardo. Sembrava – strano a dirlo, dato che si era dimostrato deciso e attratto da lui in modo chiaro ed esplicito – indeciso, forse addirittura pentito.  
Erwin si sentì in colpa, ma durò solo un istante, prima di dirsi che voleva trasmettergli il fatto che non stavano facendo niente di sbagliato, che lo voleva e che anche se magari non era altro che una notte di sesso, andava bene comunque.  
Schiuse le labbra, pronto per parlare, quando Levi lo interruppe con un cenno della mano e uno sguardo. «Senti, Erwin. Ho una domanda per te...»  
«Dimmi.» confuso, lo guardò in attesa. C'era qualcosa che doveva sapere? Il pensiero di qualche malattia strana lo colse quasi istintivamente, anche se dubitava che Levi potesse essere quel tipo di uomo.  
Prese un profondo respiro, Levi, come per farsi forza o qualcosa del genere. «Dio, è complicato...» mormorò, scostandosi nuovamente i capelli scuri, grattandosi la cute in quel punto tra la fronte e l'attaccatura dei capelli.  
«Cosa? Non l'hai mai fatto con un uomo?» domandò Erwin, inclinando leggermente la testa; era così bello, ai suoi occhi, che gli sembrava assurdo. Inoltre aveva fatto diverse battute a tal proposito e...  
Levi lo guardò per un istante, gli occhi che si allargavano appena e un timido rossore che gli imporporava le guance. Tutto quello che Erwin riuscì a pensare era che fosse adorabile. «Perché se è così-»  
«No, non è questo. Cioè c'entra, ma...» non capiva. Levi gli aveva detto di apprezzare i discorsi diretti, ma stava chiaramente prendendo tempo o, forse, cercava le parole giuste per dirlo. Di nuovo, il pensiero che potesse avere qualche malattia o qualcosa di simile gli passò nella mente, ma non voleva fare alcun tipo di previsione.  
«Io non sono un uomo.» ammise alla fine. Il rossore non era sparito, ma si era affievolito notevolmente e l'espressione era chiaramente decisa.  
Erwin lo guardò in silenzio per qualche attimo, prima di avere una reazione. «... Eh?»  
«Almeno non biologicamente.» Erwin tacque, ma forse fu il fatto che la sua mente era completamente vuota e la sovrapposizione di due immagini ben diverse di Levi e una ragazza che non collimavano a renderlo così immobile.  
Levi, incoraggiato probabilmente dalla sua mancanza di reazioni esagerate, mantenne il controllo di sé.  
«Ok. Se te lo mostro è meglio, forse.» nel dirlo cominciò a spogliarsi, aprendo la felpa color grigio scuro, sotto la quale stava una maglia a mezze maniche di colore bianco con una scritta che ne occupava tutta la superficie. Si sollevò anche quella e, al di sotto, Erwin vide una fascia.  
Sembrava un reggiseno, ma chiaramente non lo era; sembrava quasi schiacciare il petto di Levi, comprimendolo in modo apparentemente fastidioso. Lui –  _lei?_  - si districò da quella specie di trappola con calma, slacciandone a uno a uno i piccoli gancetti.  
Ciò che ne emerse, fu chiaramente un seno. Non era grande, Erwin avrebbe potuto coprirlo con la mano senza neppure sforzarsi. I capezzoli rosei, l'areola ampia dello stesso colore.  
Fu mentre la guardava, che si rese conto del fatto che le mani di Levi si erano fermate al bordo dei pantaloni della tuta. Rimanevano ferme, tremando leggermente e il suo sguardo era rivolto verso il basso.  
«Ehi...» la richiamò, avvicinandosi di un passo.  
Lei sollevò lo sguardo su di lui; gli occhi grigi erano taglienti, come se si aspettasse, da un momento all'altro, una reazione violenta o di un certo tipo che Erwin non conosceva. Era chiaramente sulla difensiva, malgrado fossero nel suo appartamento e si fosse spogliata, mostrandogli qualcosa di così privato.  
«So che dovevo dirtelo subito, ma... Era bello, essere corteggiato da qualcuno, come uomo.»  
«Non ti capita mai? Non sembri una ragazza...»  
«Non lo sono, infatti. Non davvero.» gli rese noto, guardandolo male, portandosi la maglietta che si era tolto al petto. «Hai presente lo stronzo con cui stavo? Mi sono fidato del ragazzo sbagliato ed è andato a raccontare i fatti miei a tutti. Mi sembrava di essere tornato alle superiori e...»  
Parlava rapidamente, in modo frettoloso, ma Erwin – per quanto non riuscisse ad afferrare completamente le parole, comprese chiaramente il suo stato d'animo. «Levi?»  
Lui sollevò lo sguardo su Erwin, zittendosi. «Non mi interessa. Cioè, ok è un po' strano. Non mi era mai capitato quindi sono... Spiazzato, ecco.» mormorò, grattandosi appena la nuca, tra i capelli biondi. «Però va bene.»  
«Anche se sono... Nel corpo sbagliato?»  
Erwin ci pensò su, intensamente, guardando Levi e il lieve tremore che il suo corpo stava avendo. Le spalle sottili, ma le braccia forti, il viso forse più tondo di quanto lo avrebbe potuto avere un ragazzo, ma l'atteggiamento, il carattere, il suo vero io...  
«Sì.» Levi si irrigidì, guardandolo negli occhi per interminabili secondi. Parve sul punto di dire qualcosa, ma Erwin lo fermò, compiendo l'ultimo passo che li separava per stringerlo contro di sé in un abbraccio stretto.  
Non pianse, Levi, ma ricambiò la stretta. Sentiva il suo corpo freddo aderire al proprio, la maglietta era caduta e sentiva contro il proprio corpo i due seni dell'altro. Erano piccoli, ma c'erano. C'erano e, allo stesso tempo, sembrava così sbagliato che quasi gli venne da imprecare, mentre gli accarezzava i capelli scuri e Levi rimaneva lì, a stringersi e a lasciarsi avvolgere completamente in quell'abbraccio che sapeva di qualcosa che per Erwin aveva il sapore del destino.


End file.
